Phoenix of Division X
by Taco Kickline
Summary: This is a hopefully original story.  About people.  yes people...  and they are epic soldiers in a battle.  I shall leave all else up to your interperetation.


"I'm sure you have heard of good and evil, light and dark. I'm sure you have read the stories where light conquers darkness, good triumphs in some way or another. Well we are part of something different. We choose to do what we please, good or bad, it is up to your interpretation. For we are Phoenix of Division X. Our fighting skill burns like a million forest fires. No one can extinguish the flame of the Phoenix. No one will end the wild flame."- Keegan

Keegan shifted, pushing his flaming red hair out of his face, and looking at the members of his team with his orange rimmed hazel eyes. He was the tallest of the group, standing at 8'0". He was well muscled, built for stealth and speed. He wore a t-shirt that fit his torso snugly, a golden Phoenix decorated the right side, it was intricate and its wings were wide open, its head and neck pointed directly up. The t-shirt was half bloody red and half jet black. He wore long black pants that belled out at the bottom, and knee-high crimson boots with buckles on them. Strapped to his back was an AK47 painted intricately with flames all over it. He glanced at his team again and sighed. What a strange collection of people. There was a few new recruits. People who would have to learn under his wing.

Of the new recruits was a strong-looking man with a square jaw and eyes too big for his face. His eyes were a clear icy blue, and his skin was a light bronze. He had jet black hair that curled freely at the back of his neck. He was 7'0" and he was had muscles that looked like they had been carved out of granite. He wore a sapphire blue and black shirt with a phoenix on the left side. He wore long black pants and short black boots. He had a set of 40 cal Desert Eagles on his hips. "Hey." he said smoothly. "I am Corentin."

Next to him, the other new recruit stood at 6'5". This recruit had light brown hair and green eyes, and he had a very feminine look about him. He looked young still, he looked too young to be carrying a weapon. He looked excited and determined and had a whip on his hip and a single Beneli M4 shotgun strapped to his back. He wore a green and black shirt with a gold phoenix on the left side. He wore brown pants and brown boots. "Um...i'm Aran."

"Welcome to Phoenix men." Keegan said. "I am the leader of this shindig, my name is Keegan. You will all call me by my name and nothing else. The others will now introduce themselves."

He nodded to a dark brown haired and golden eyed man expectantly. This man stood at 7'3. He was built, but nowhere near as jacked as the man with icy eyes. All over his belt line he had several knives and other close range objects, he had skin colored blades strapped to his wrists and sharp knives coming off of each arm in an arc. He wore a brown and black shirt with black pants and brown boots, and his gold phoenix was on the right side like Keegan's. He had defined features, a square jaw and a hawk nose. This man sighed and spoke, his teeth were perfectly white and his k-9 fangs were a bit sharper than the others. "I am Amoux." He grinned mischeviously. "I am the close range specialist."

Another young man stepped forwards, this one had black hair with a streak of white growing through it. His eyes were a deep dark blue, almost purple color. They shone with an odd wisdom far beyond his age. He had soft facial features, his face looked completely kind. He carried a laptop in his hands, but had a small strange knife at his hip, and a M41A1 Pulse Rifle on his back. He stood at 6'11" and wore a purple and black shirt and black pants and boots. His phoenix crest was on the right as well. "I am Zaki." The man smiled gently. "I am the strategist of Phoenix.

A dark-skinned and dark-haired man blinked his dark eyes. He glanced at the new recruits. He wore all black, the only sign of color was the golden phoenix on the right of his shirt. A black dagger sat at his hip, and he had twin 40 cal Desert Eagles. He stared at them all coolly, leaning against the wall, but if he stood up fully he was 6'3" "I am Bade. The infiltration specialist."

A woman appeared as if from nowhere, she had an hourglass-shaped body. She wore a yellow and black shirt with a phoenix crest on the right. She wore black pants and matching boots. She had short, spiky blonde hair that stood chaotically in every direction. She had hazel eyes ridged in yellow, and they were small for her faced and narrowed in slits. She stood at 5'7", the shortest of them all, and had on her back, a sniper rifle loaded and ready to fire. She had a flawless face and a fair amount of muscle for a woman. The new recruits and old recruits alike watched her. She noticed this and smirked to herself. "Fresh meat." She chuckled "I am Elysia." She pulled her sniper off of her back and chuckled again. "I am the long range fighter of the group. I never miss a target." She hung her sniper over her shoulder again and looked at them all.

"And for our first mission." Keegan was the first to recover, he pulled his eyes away from Elysia. "It should already be clear what we are meant to do."

"Yes Keegan." Corentin smiled smoothly. "We know our mission."

"Very well then." Keegan nodded. "I expect you to both keep up rookies." He pulled out his weapon and motioned to them. "Allright, now you can meet Phoenix's pilot." He lead them all down a corridor and out of the large building they had resided in. all around them on all sides stretched a huge expanse of desert. A huge Boeing 747 touched down, blowing the dust and sand up, and then coming to a complete stop.

A set of steps were rolled up to the door and a man opened the door to the plane. He had short black hair and he wore a white and black t-shirt with a gold phoenix on the right. He wore tight black jeans. His eyes were a bit small for his face, and they were silver, his nose was turned up at the tip and he had thin lips. He stared down at the new recruits. "Allright, more of them." He said "I'm Samir." He lead them inside the plane, it was empty except for a stock of weapons, seating and several parachutes. "Welcome to my plane." He stated, then turned and walked up to the front of the plane and started it up, pulling it into the sky swiftly.


End file.
